The spe-11 gene encodes a sperm-supplied product required for normal embryogenesis in the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans. The mutant phenotype is paternal-effect embryonic lethality: wild-type oocytes fertilized by sperm from mutant animals undergo abnormal early development and arrest as multinucleate, one-cell embryos.